Quem conta um conto aumenta um ponto
by Babi-deathmask
Summary: A deusa Atena pega uma gripe e não vai poder se encontrar com os cavaleiros de bronze. Mas até a notícia chegar até eles... COMPLETAAAA!
1. O fato

Mas uma fic que tentou ficar engraçada... E que tentou ser one shot, mas não deu...

A idéia veio de repente, ai foi só no impulso mesmo.

Enjoy!

**Quem conta um conto aumenta um ponto**

**Capítulo 1**

Amanheceu na Grécia um dia nublado. Era um sábado frio e os Cavaleiros de Ouro ainda descansavam. Ouviu-se então do templo de Atena, um som que acordou até mesmo o Grande Mestre.

-AH AH AH AAAAAAHTTCHINNNN!

-Atena?

Shion pulou da enorme cama de mestre e não demorou muito a colocar sua roupa de pai-de-santo. Acabou de se emperequetar com os colares, colocou seu "Demon Helmet" ¹ e saiu correndo para ver o que estava acontecendo.

TOC TOC TOC

-Atena?

-SAI DAQUI! Atchin! – dessa vez o espirro foi suave.

-Tudo bem? O que é que esta acontecendo?

-NADA! Estou _ótima_... coff cof

-Tem certeza? Humm... então está bem. – ele se afastou da porta resmungando – _Menina estranha._

-ATCHIN!

-Que susto, cacete!- ele volta à porta. – Vou entrar.

-NAAOOOO!

Entrou.

-ARRREEEEE! Por Zeus!

Shion se assustou com o estado da deusa. Logo aquela garota metida e fresca deitada numa cama cheia de cobertores pesados, rodeada de lençinhos e derivados, com um termômetro na boca e um rosto vermelho.

-Por Zeus! Atena, você está suando frio!

-AAAAHHHHH!

-Seu nariz está vermelho.

-AAAAHHHHHH ATCHIN!

-E suas bochechas estão rosadas e cobertas de espinhas!

-AAAAHHHHHHH! Espera aí, as espinhas não têm nada a ver com gripe.

-Bem, aí eu não sei...

-AAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Shion tapava os ouvidos.

-Que gripe não?

-É só um simples resfriado. AAAATCHIN!

-Estou vendo.

-MEU ROSTO ESTÁ UMA CATÁSTROFE!

-_Sempre foi. – _o mestre dizia baixinho com um sorrisinho de lado.

-ESTOU HORRENDA!

_-Que bom que você sabe. Hihihi_

-O QUE VOCÊ DISSE?

-Eu? Nada...

Saori cortou Shion com o olhar dessa vez em meio a um espirro. Mas alguma coisa fez transformar a raiva tossida da garota em pavor.

-Ai, meu Zeus!

-O que foi dessa vez?

-Eu combinei de me encontrar com os cavaleiros de bronze.

-Vá até eles.

-Horrorosa do jeito que estou?

_-Você sempre fez isso._

-O que foi?

-Erhm... deixa que eu aviso.

-Humm melhor assim. Cof cof...

-Vou pedir para o Afrodite mandar o recado. Tenho muito que fazer.

-Atchin! Muito bem. Agora sai daqui. Não deixe NINGUÉM entrar aqui. Muito menos chegar perto para ver como eu estou... hum... _diferente_ hoje.

-Tuuudo bem.

XXXXXX

1. _Demon Helmet: _Tenho um colega que joga Tíbia que cismou que esse troço é igual ao capacete do Grande Mestre. Ele pediu para colocar e eu coloquei.

_Agradecimentos: _Shakinha (prima), Diego n1ghtmare (sempre ta lendo minhas fics), Primo (ele foi o primeiro a aprovar a idéia), Gemini Kaoru (sempre me mandando fotos dos cdz pelo msn) e Bela Patty (ta sempre me dando apoio).

Bjs


	2. Telefone sem fio

Lá vamos nós de novo. Mais um capítulo aí! Espero que vocês gostem...

Obs: adoro o Afrodite, mas também adoro zuar com ele ok? Não se assustem. D

**Capítulo 2**

Shion chegou até a porta do salão. Olhou para a casa de Peixes.

-Hey! Afrodite!

_Vem aqui que agora eu to mandando_

_Vem meu cachorrinho a sua dona ta chamando_²

-Afrodite! – o GM desceu alguns degraus.

_Diz que vai, diz que vem_

_Te querer me querer bem_

_É namoro ou amizade diz pra mim neném_²

-Afrodite! – ele chegou até a porta da casa de Peixes.

_Não quero mais brincar, brincar de adoletar_²

-AFRODITEEEEE! Abaixa esse som, caralho! – berrou entrando na casa cheia de purpurinas e rosas e coisas cor-de-rosa e um vibrador da Hello Kitty (O QUE?).

-Ooooiii?

-Erhmmmm... Preciso que você leve um recado até os cavaleiros de bronze.

-Por que tem que ser eu?

-Porque você está mais perto do salão do mestre e foi mais fácil chegar aqui.

-Eu, lindo como eu só, me misturar com os bronzeadinhos inferiores? Uh uh uh... neemmmm.

-Ah Afrodite, É UMA ORDEM!

-Abuso de autoridade...

-Você que se vire, mas esse recado tem que chegar até os cavaleiros de bronze antes que eles cheguem aqui.

-Manda um e-mail.

-E por acaso esses pilantras têm e-mail?

-Ahh... Qual é o recado?

-Hum... Atena está muito gripada e não vai poder atendê-los. Acho que ela passou a noite no frio.

-Hummm Certo!

-Então tchau que eu tenho muito o que fazer.

-Tchau Shionzito! Beijinho!

Shion olhou para trás assustado, mas achou melhor seguir rápido em frente e voltou a seu salão.

OoOoO

-Haha. Ele tá pensando que eu vou para laaaaaa em baixo para mandar recado de uma pirralha egocêntrica para cavaleiro de quinta? HAHAHAHA. Eu vou mesmo fazer igual ao mestre. Telefone sem fio. hehehhe

Afrodite foi descendo até Aquário. A casa do francês era linda. Era cheia dos não me toques artísticos. Camus estava esculpindo gelo ao som de uma música orquestrada.

Chegou perto bem do lado dele.

-AAAI!

-Que foi?

-Mon Dieu, Afrobib! Você quase me matou aqui.

-Ah tá, deixa de bobeira. O Grande Mestre tá mandando enviar um recado de Atena para os cavaleirinhos de bronze.

-Fala

-Hummm... O que era mesmo? É que... Atena está gripada... e com ...caxumba e... dormiu no chão frio e... não vai poder falar com eles.

-Sério? Ah... vou passar pro Shura. Tenho que acabar algumas coisas aqui.

-Recado dado. Por falar em dar, passa mais tarde lá na minha casa Camy...

-Você tá maluco? Eu hein! Sai fora!

-Bitocas na bunda amoreee!

-SAI DAQUI!

Afrodite sai correndo antes que pudesse morrer. Camus desceu e foi até a casa de Capricórnio. De longe sentiu o cheiro de álcool.

O lugar estava meio bagunçado e impregnado de fumaça. Shura estava bebendo cerveja em seu sofá favorito esperando um jogo de futebol começar.

Camus, com uma cara de quem chupou muito limão e comeu jiló, foi muito breve.

-Shura.

-Que foi?

-Avise os cavaleiros de bronze que Atena não vai poder estar em sua presença porque... está com sintomas de gripe que lhe proporcionaram uma virose que se transformou em caxumba em virtude do fato de dormir rolando em chão frio depois de uma noite perturbadora.

-Ah tá tá!

-O que está esperando? É para ir agora!

-Mas o segundo tempo vai começar.

-Então vai rápido. E vê se faz uma limpeza nessa casa imunda e fedida. Argh! – Camus foi embora resmungando - Vou precisar tomar outro banho. Desse jeito meu sabonete novo Davene vai acabar. Merde!

OoOoOoO

-Lá vou eu. Ai, meu jogo!

Saiu correndo pulando os degraus da escada o mais rápido que pode. Passou por uma Sagitário vazia e entrou berrando em Escorpião.

-MILO!

Ele escutava música na sala totalmente bagunçada.

-Que é?

-Vai avisar os bronzeados...

-Nem morto.

-Ah não Milo! O meu jogo vai começar!

-E o kiko?

-QUE?

-IJO!

-VAI PRA PXXX QUE O PARIU!

-Hehehhe... E o kikotenhoavecomissu?

-Hãn?

-TA! UHUAHAUHAUHAUHUAHUAHA

-SEU FILHO DA... - Shura tentou conter sua raiva. - Afinal, o que você quer aqui? Você está sujando o meu território.

-O _Mestre _mandou você avisar os cavaleiros de bronze que Atena não vai poder falar com eles hoje.

-Só isso?

-É.

-Mas por quê? Ela não vai dar uma satisfação?

-Dar? Ela já deve ter dado. Camus disse que ela teve uma noite perturbadora e rolou muito no chão. Sei lá viu... ela até acordou com virose e febre.

-Então a noite da deusa foi quente hum?

-Parece né! AI, meu Zeus, o jogo já deve ter começado! Tchau tchau.

-Tchau tchau? Huhu, que gay!

-Vá se fxxxx!

-Hehehe como eu sei ser irritante...

O cavaleiro de Escorpião foi andando tranquilamente, afinal, não tinha nada pra fazer mesmo. Libra estava vazia, exceto pela armadura com uma gravação.

-_Você está visitando a casa de Libra. O lugar onde aconteceram várias coisas, desde muitas e infindáveis batalhas e os encontros de Dohko e Shion (naquela época, porque agora as pipas dos vovôs não sobem mais uhuhuh) até a luta de Camus de Aquário e Hyoga de Cisne e a primeira vez de Shun de Andrômeda._

- UAHUAHAUHAUAHUAHAUHAUAH! Eu, hein. Que medo.

O velho Dohko apareceu ali furioso, resmungando.

- Quem é que foi o filho da pxxx que fez essa gravação ridícula? Apareça apareça, onde quer q você esteja! (eu adoro "O amigo oculto" huhu). Alfacinha, alfacinha, ah se foi você...

- UHAUAHUAHA! Ta falando dos vovôS, não do vovô. HUAHUAHA!

-Foi você que mudou a gravação não foi seu pirralho inútil! – Dohko apontou a bengala para ele.

-Pirralho não! Posso ser o mais novo, mas não sou pirralho e muito menos inútil. Eu defendo a casa de Escorpião.

-Defende uma ova! Você não teve coragem de matar o Hyoga, não que eu queria que ele morresse, pois eu estou do lado dele, mas você não tem capacidade pra nada!

-Ah, é a preguiça... Até parece que você é muito útil sentado com essa bunda enorme em cima da pedra! E além do mais, não vou dar mais conversa pra um caduco.

-Respeito com os mais velhos!

-Humm, o _senhor excelentíssimo_ vai descer? – Milo resolveu jogar conversa para não precisar descer mais. - Ele poderia fazer o humilde favor de levar um recado aos cavaleiros de bronze?

-Agora não dá. Tenho que trocar essa droga de secretária eletrônica.

-Deixa sem!

-Não!

-Falou, tchau!

Milo teve q descer correndo para não levar mais uma sova. Foi até Virgem, que de longe cheirava a incenso. Viu o loiro Shaka sentado meditando de olhos fechados em um daqueles tapetes estranhos antigos, velas e incensos para todo lado e fotos e esculturas de Buda em tudo quando é canto. A variedade de Budas era tamanha que havia um até em posição do spring love (imaginei uma espécie de bunda-lele, mas deu vontade de escrever isso uhu).

XXXXXX

_2. Músicas da tosca Kelly Key_

_Agradecimentos: _Aos mesmos de sempre, especialmente pro Diego n1ghtmare, que ele ta sempre me dando força aqui e ainda ta desenvolvendo um projeto de manga comigo... E, é lógico, todo mundo que deixa review.

Beijos para a prima que também ta sempre comigo (Shakinha Shakete)


	3. Difamando a Deusa

Vamos logo ao que interessa. Paramos no Shaka.

Enjoy! ;

**Capítulo 3 – Difamando a Deusa**

-Shakete Shakira?

-Haooumm... aummmm

-SHAKA, CARAI!

-OIEEE! – o indiano "acordou" no pulo de tanto susto. – O que você está fazendo aqui?

-Entrega de recado. Avisa os bronzeados...

-Não.

-Como assim não?

-Eu não vou me levantar.

-Não vai? Vamos ver. Anda logo que o mestre mandou.

-Haha, eu não vou sair daqui.

_Ai, meu Zeus, tenho que tirar esse cara daí. Eu não vou descer mais._ Milo começou a apelar para o lado pessoal do indiano.

-Então abre o jogo, Shakete. Você ta sentado em cima de que?

-O QUE?

-Isso mesmo.

-O que você está insinuando? – Shaka analisou os olhos cheios de maldades e duplas interpretações de Milo. - Ah não! Você também não!

-Eu sabia!

- Não! Não tem nada aqui.

-Sei...

- Ai, ai, ai. Me fala o que eu tenho q avisar.

Milo ficou encucado com o fato de Shaka aceitar o fardo de uma hora para outra. Parece que seu plano dera certo. "_Perae... O Shaka... UUAHAUHAUHAUAH... ihihih... os outros vão ficar sabendo disso. A carapuça serviu! UHUHUH"_

-Shaka, eu não to acreditando que você senta num...

Shaka se levantou, havia um carneirinho de pelúcia bem atrás deleNão é que ele sentava em cima de alguma coisa, mas sim a impedia de ser vista pelos outros.

-AHHHH ta... Que bunitinho!

-Não conta pra ninguém... – olhou feio para Milo – Desembucha.

-É o seguinte. Atena não vai poder falar com os cavaleiros porque foi pra gandaia ontem à noite e passou a noite rolando no chão com alguém e pegou gripe e ta de caganeira. Pronto.

- (gota) Pode repetir? – Shaka sempre gostou de uma boa fofoca.

-Recado dado. Até mais!

Milo saiu correndo porque não queria que sobrasse mais para ele. Shaka foi arrastando os pés até Leão.

-Tudo eu...

Chegando a 5ª casa, não conseguiu acha o leonino. Tentou seu quarto e viu que ele devia estar no 18º sono.

-Aiolia? Acorda meu caro.

-RONC... fiuuu RONC... fiu

-Aiolia? _Ai, como eu acordo esse traste?_ – Shaka foi até a cozinha e voltou com um balde d'água, mas ficou com pena de jogá-lo. Seria muito drástico.

-Aiolia? A Marin ta aqui.

-O QUE? ONDE?

- (gota) Seu burro! Foi um truque pra te acordar.

-Ah... Fala sério Barbie! O que você quer?

-Recado de Atena para cavaleiros de bronze. Ordem do mestre de chegar até eles. – depois disse baixinho - _Ai, Zeus como eu adoro uma fofoca..._

-Eu não vou falar com aqueles infortúnios. Ahh... fala logo.

- Bem, é uma longa história. Atena saiu ontem à noite e foi para a gandaia com algum dos cavaleiros de bronze e queria avisar alguma coisa para ele e os amigos. Só que ela está com uns probleminhas e não vai poder falar com eles.

-Que probleminhas? Também quero saber.

-Ah... Alguma coisa não desceu bem e ela ta com uma caganeira das brabas, acabou com pneumonia.

-Hãn? É verdade?

-Foi isso que me mandaram dizer.

-Então ta.

Shaka voltou para sua casa. Enquanto Aiolia foi até Câncer.

OOoOoOo

A Casa de Câncer era sempre a mesma. Tudo meio dark, alguns artefatos ameaçadores, posters de bandas de rock como Iron Maiden mais em seu interior. Máscara da Morte se encontrava num sofazinho, com os fones de ouvido do mp3 bem altos e uma guitarra virada para baixo nos braços. Escrevia ou lia alguma coisa apoiada no instrumento musical.

-Bom dia, Máscara da Morte de Câncer.

Máscara balançava a cabeça devagar ao som da música. Aiolia deu uma puxada de leve na manga de sua blusa.

-OOOi!

Mask olhou rapidamente para Aiolia, voltou seus olhos para o papel e depois olhou de novo e deu um pulo no qual quase derrubou sua guitarra. Os fones até saíram de seus ouvidos.

-AAAI ZEUS! O TÃO FAMOSO CAPETA!

-PÁRA de palhaçada com a minha ilustre pessoa...

-IIIHHH! HAHAHA! Seu pateta! Mas quase me matou de susto!

Aioria fez cara de bunda, mas logo depois voltou ao normal.

-Fala logo... O que que você quer?

-Ehrmm... O que você tava fazendo?

-Fala logo, carai!

-Tá baum! É o seguinte, ixi, o que era mesmo? AH ta! Você tem que avisar os cavaleiros de bronze que a deusa não vai poder contar o segredo dela para eles.

-Só isso?

-Peraí, é que Atena saiu na gandaia com o Seiya ontem e acho que eles furunfaram lá e ela acabou com o cu arrombado e aí eu nem sei. – Máscara primeiramente fez cara de quem não entendia, mas teve que segurar a barriga de tanto rir. Aioria continuo falando e o amigo ria, sarcástico. - e ela acordou com... ai, o que era mesmo? Pneumonia, febre, ah! Febre amarela!

-Calma, pára tudo! Quer dizer que a deusa que a gente tanto respeita saiu para "furunfar" com cavaleiro de bronze? HAUHAUAHUAH... Pqp, essa é muito fxxx. Vou logo contar lá pro Saga, ele avisa ao resto. – colocou a guitarra no suporte, a folha em cima da cômoda e foi caminhando para a saída. Falous! HEAUIHEIUHEIAUEH. Que insano! AHUEIHAHAIDUHS

Aioria foi voltando para Leão, enquanto Mask ia para Gêmeos.

OOoOoOoO

Perto da casa de Gêmeos, Máscara já adivinhava o que Saga estava fazendo. O eco ali soava por toda a parte.

-Ihiihehehahahaha heheahaha hahahahahaha...

-Ai, ai, ai, esse cara é maluco...

À medida que se aproximava, a voz aumentava.

- IHIHIHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HEHEHEHAHAHAHAHA HAHAAHAHAHAHAHAH !

-Lá vou eu... HAUAHAUH Atena furunfando... ehauehauheauhauehuah

Gêmeos era até uma casa "normal", mas bem chique. Saga estava na sala, com um microfone, em frente a uma aparelhagem de som.

- IHIHIHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HEHEHEHAHAHAHAHA HAHAAHAHAHAHAHAH !

-SAGA?

-Ihihihehha, to ótimo... Máscara? O que você está fazendo aqui? Você está me atrapalhando!

-Huhu. Quer dizer que a sua risada é treinada.

-O QUE? Lógico que não. A minha risada é totalmente pura, mas sou tão admirado com ela que estou fazendo alguns efeitos e equalizações para ficar de lembrança.

-GOTA. OO ! Zeus...

-Fala logo o que é. – o cabelo de Saga ficou ligeiramente prata e depois voltou ao normal. _K- Kanon,_ _Kaaaanon_ (como Smeagol de O Senhor dos Anéis tosse e fala Gollum porque não gosta dele).

-Ah, mandaram avisar aos cavaleiros de bronze que Atena não vai poder revelar o grande segredo para eles...

-Peraee! Ihihihehaha! Você acha que eu vou... – o cabelo do geminiano começou a mudar de novo.

-Avisa o Deba que ele avisa o Mu e pronto! – voltou ao normal.

-Humm, então qual é o grande segredo de Atena?

-Eu até gostaria de saber, mas ela disse que ia revelar para a plebe de bronze...

-E por que será que ela não vai poder avisar a eles? Iihihihehehhaahahahahah.

-Ah, esqueci de mencionar a melhor parte. Aehauehauheah! Ela furunfou feio com o Seiya ontem! De tudo quanto é jeito! Ta com o cu do tamanho daquelas rolhas imensas. Ashdasudhau. E ainda pegou dengue! _Aedes aegypti_! Mas é uma poia mesmo! Haueh

- IHIHIHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HEHEHEHAHAHAHAHA HAHAAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Que absurdo! Que exemplo Atena PENSA que está dando ao mundo? Imagine a cara dos deuses do Olimpo! Oh! Irei avisá-los. – e foi descendo a escada. Mascara foi voltando para Câncer. - Até mais, cavaleiro de Câncer.

- ATÉ. Hey, Saga? – Saga virou para trás – Ihihaiheiaheiahieh!

-Uhuh. Você nunca conseguirá!

IHIHIEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

HEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH HAHAHAHAHAHA !

-Tá baum, né. – Dessa vez, até Mask se assustou. - Cara estranho.

oOoOooOoOo

Saga foi andando calmamente até a Casa de Touro, guardada por um grande cavaleiro (literalmente). Aldebaran estava sentado no sofá, com uma florzinha na mão. Parecia não ter muito o que fazer.

-Aldebaran de Touro?

-Já eh.

-GOTA

-Estou brincando, Saga, meu velho amigo. – o brasileiro deu umas "batidinhas sem força" nada agradáveis em Saga.

-Velho amigo? Que história é essa? Ta querendo me chamar de caduco?

-Não, não, que isso... Estou dizendo apenas que somos amigos há muito tempo... hehehe

Aldebaran serviu um suco de uva. Acabou tomando sozinho.

-Acho bom mesmo... Ehrm... Mandaram, ou melhor, pediram para você enviar aos Cavaleiros de Bronze um recado de Atena.

-Uhum...

-Ela não queria revelar um grande segredo a eles... erhmm... Mas vai. Agora quando eu não sei. É que... O que era mesmo? Parece que Atena está com câncer, tossindo sangue e amarela de febre, alguma coisa a ver com um mosquito do Faraó de verdade Esfinge... eu não sei se é verdade porque ela... ela... deu o que tem com o Seiya ontem de tudo quanto é jeito. Dizem que ta com o cu do tamanho daquelas bolas de soprar de festa de criança cheia de doces e ... ela não vai poder descer para contar a eles... eles devem subir até o Salão Principal... Atena está passando dos limites. AH, um péssimo exemplo. E ainda manda avisar que estava trepando com cavaleiro de bronze!

Aldebaran parecia estar com algum problema. Abaixou a cabeça ainda com o copo de suco na mão.

-Aldebaran? – Saga chegou perto para cutucá-lo. – O que está...

DIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSHH

Deba cuspiu TUDO na cara de Saga, que estava imóvel. Queria rir do que este disse, apesar de que não deveria ser engraçado para um cavaleiro protetor de Atena.

-Que absurdo!

Saga agora estava molhado de roxo. Seus cabelos mudaram rapidamente para cinza e seus olhos azuis já eram vermelhos.

-GRRRAAAUUU... ISSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HAHAHAHA... IHIHEEHEHHAHAHAHAHA VOLTEIIIIIII !

-(cara de medo e GOTA)

-Saga?

-M_EEESTRE_ SAGA !

-Tá baum, né, amigo, TÁ BAUM !

-Ah, baixou minha bola. – O cavaleiro de Gêmeos voltou ao normal, magoado. Olhou para si e viu o quanto estava "sujo". – SEU BRASILERO FILHO DA XXXX, SEU VXXXX, SEU PXXXX DO CXXXXXX, VAI TOMA NO XX E VAI PRA PXXX Q XXXXX ANTES QUE EU ACABE COM SUA RAÇA DE VXXXXXXXX E XXXXX...

Aldebaran estava enormemente assustado.

-Pronto?

-Pronto. Obrigado.

-De nada, cara. Aliviando aí.

- Os brasileiros são sempre gente boa... hehe... não desistem nunca.

-Sem problema, Saguita. Volta sussegado que eu mando o recado. Adoro essas novidades... Atena agora é mo perva! uhuhu

-Muito bem, até mais, Cavaleiro de Touro. – Saga ia voltando para Gêmeos.

-Aqui – voltou-se para o taurino ao ouvir seu chamado – Vê se toma um banho.

-Está bem... O QUE? Seu...

-Saga? Espera! Por que Atena não ...?

Nem deu tempo de falar alguma coisa, o Saga já entrava em Gêmeos novamente. Mesmo assim, escutou uma risada inconfundível.

-IHIHIHEEHHAHAHAHAHAHA HEHEHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAA !

-Ah, deixa. Esse aí não tem jeito mesmo.

OoOoOoO

Chegando em Áries...

A casa era bem fofa e muito bem decorada. Mu estava estava lendo, ao mesmo tempo que desenhava e fazia um design de armadura.

-Ei, Mu!

-Oi Deba! Tudo bem? – seus olhinhos verdes brilharam ao ver o amigo.

Aldebaran

Deram um simples abraço e Aldebaran foi logo mandando o recado.

-Mu de Áries, Atena nos mandou enviar um recado aos Cavaleiros de Bronze, e é a sua vez de avisá-lo. Você não vai acreditar no que aconteceu... Atena está grávida!

**XXXXXXXXX**

Esse foi o penúltimo capítulo. Espero que tenham se divertido.

_Agradecimentos:_ Shakinha (nem mais o que falar), Diego (sempre aprovando as fics e ajudando muito), Primo (o primeiro a escutar a idéia e a ler a intro), Gemini KAORU (que me traz boas risadas no msn e manda fotos lindas; foi mal pelo nome ter saído errado no outro capítulo) e Bela Patty (que sempre me proporciona boas leituras).

PS. Peço paciência com quem está acompanhando Star Wars. Em breve, a fic será atualizada.

Bjns


	4. O desfecho

Finalmente o ultimo capítulo da fic... (aaaaaleluia).

Espero que vocês gostem... E que se divirtam!

Enjoy! xD

**Capítulo 4 – O Desfecho**

**- **O QUE? Grávida? – Mu deixou o corpo cair. Aldebaran o segurou.

- É verdade, Mu. Ela disse que finalmente ia contar aos Cavaleiros! O Saga acabou de afirmar que a própria Atena mandou chamá-los até a sala dela para contar o segredo. O Pior é que ela também corre um sério risco por causa... _lembro que ela tava tossindo sangue e vomitando..._ – ele começou a resmungar tentando lembrar do que era - por causa do... Ah, câncer de boca!

- ATENA FUMA? –quase Mu despenca de novo.

- Não sei, acho que sim. Mas deve ser porque ela ta beijando muito (u-u, desculpa esfarrapada). A própria deusa assumiu que saiu com o... – dessa vez, não gaguejou porque esqueceu. Estava hesitando em falar mesmo – o Seiya. Seiya é o pai da criança. – à medida que o Taurino falava, os olhos do Ariano se arregalavam mais e mais. – e ainda... furunfou até.

- Zeus! Atena furunfou!

- Deu mesmo. Estão dizendo que fizeram de tudo quanto é jeito! Fizeram _assim_... –e Aldebaran falava todas as posições e vergonhas supostamente praticadas por Atena e Pégaso. – _assim... _– o queixo de Mu caía, mas ele não sabia se era de surpresa ou decepção, ou talvez os dois. – Ah, também devem ter feito assim...

- ... – silêncio - Você não acha que está exagerando?

- Bem, foi o que me disseram. Inclusive algumas coisas foi a deusa que mandou avisar. E olha que antes era com Faraó de Esfinge! Os três já fizeram até suruba. Lembra quando ela estava com febre amarela? – Deba já havia confundido tudo. Mu mexeu com a cabeça negativamente. – Falaram que foi por isso...

-Z... Z... Zeus... Atena... a deusa que protegemos... com as nossas vidas... _furunfando_... Z... Zeus! Atena é uma perva... E isso ainda é contra a lei!

- Hehe, os deuses devem estar rebolando...

- Mas isso é uma calúnia...

- Saga me contou que o cx dela está arrombado, do tamanho de roda de caminhão. – Mu não sabia nem mais o que dizer – Eu sei que é uma metáfora meio que exagerada, mas...

-Oras! Depois de tudo que você disse não me surpreende mais que ela esteja grávida.

- Fazer o que, não é Mu... Bom, vamos ao recado. É para você avisar para os Cavaleiros de Bronze...

- _Tem alguma coisa estranha nessa história_... – Mu falou baixo consigo.

- ...que é para eles subirem urgentemente para o Salão Principal, porque ela não vai poder descer para falar com eles. Acho que está de meses e não pode fazer esforço.

- Sabia! Por isso ela está uma balofa de gorda! Pobre criança! Mesmo a mãe grávida...

- E à noite parece que foi boa... uheauhe

-Sem brincadeiras, Aldebaran. Vou avisá-los com urgência.

-Obrigado Mu. Mas cuidado para não desmaiar nem matar alguém, ok? A notícia é realmente forte.

-Pode deixar. Até mais...

-Inté!

-gota

OoOoOoO

Mu foi até a casa onde residiam os Cavaleiros de Bronze. Eles não estavam lá. Parece que foram ao parque (falta do que escrever).

Depois de um tempo procurando por eles, Mu de Áries estava quase desistindo, mas viu as amazonas Marin e Shina conversando no parque. "Finalmente amigas" pensou triunfante. "Será que devo passar o recado para elas?" E foi caminhando até elas.

-Oi Marin, oi Shina.

-Oi, Mu. – responderam juntas.

-Ehrrr... Vocês sabem dos Cavaleiros de Bronze?

-Aqueles tapados? – disse Shina com rispidez – Ainda não os vi hoje...

-Humm... – Marin parecia querer ajudar – Acho que eles tinham ido treinar.

-Treinar? Sério? É urgente...

- O que é? – Shina logo se adiantou.

- Recado de Atena para os Cavaleiros de Bronze.

-Fala.

-Prefiro contar diretamente a eles.

-TEM ALGO A VER COM O SEIYA NÃO É? Aquela vagabunda...

-Como ousa... – Mu iria defender a deusa, mas depois se lembrou dos últimos acontecimentos. – Ah, se bem que...

- Fala logo o que essa pxxxxxx quer com o MEU Seiya? AGORA!

-Calma Shina! – Marin tentava acalma-la, sem sucesso.

-EU NÃO VOU FICAR CALMA! É o _meu _Seiya que está em jogo...

- Huhu, parece que você já perdeu o _seu_ Seiya há muito tempo...

- DESEMBUCHA, Mu de Áries!

- Quem é você para me dizer o que fa... – Interrompeu a fala ao ver fogo refletido na máscara da amazona. – Está bem, mas vocês têm que mandar o recado pros Cavaleiros de Bronze, certo?

Marin resolveu falar por Shina, que já estava repleta de ódio.

-Certo. Fala.

-Atena pediu para que os Cavaleiros de Bronze comparecerem até o Salão Principal porque ela vai contar um segredo para eles. Bem, nem é mais um segredo, mas...

- Que segredo, Mu de Áries, que segredo?

-Erhm... Acho melhor você ficar sabendo de outra pessoa.

-FALA! – e partiu para cima do Cavaleiro de Ouro.

- Está bem! Atena está grávida!

Mesmo com os rostos cobertos por máscaras, percebeu-se que os queixos das amazonas estavam caídos. O de Shina estava chegando ao joelho.

-Você só pode estar brincando. – disse Marin

-É verdade.

Shina continuava calada.

-E quem é o pai dessa criança? Só pode ser o Espírito Santo!

-Se fosse há alguns tempos, poderia até duvidar de ser do Faraó de Esfinge, mas agora se tem certeza. É o Seiya. _Eles fizeram..._ – Mu começou a contar os "pecados" de Atena e Pégaso, da mesma forma que Aldebaran lhe contara.

-Uuuuhuhh! – Marin estava até rindo. – Então Atena se faz de santa, mas é a maior pervertida que podíamos imaginar. Que perva... uhuhuh... pior até do que eu... OPS!

Shina começou a andar com passos largos, lentos e pesados em direção ao Santuário. Parecia estar para explodir.

-Shina! Onde você pensa que vai?

- Vou ter uma conversinha com essa adorável deusa tratante, metida e egoísta.

-Shina!

Ela apressou o passo.

-Vou dar uma lição nessa deusa de mxxxx, filha da pxxx, desgraxxxx do cxxxxxx. Vou mandar ela para a pxxx qxx pxxxx e se ela pensar em voltar eu vou ... GRRRRRRRR...

Mu foi segura-la. Shina de Cobra rosnou.

-Avisem logo aqueles filhos da pxxx dos tapados e vergonhosos daquela plebe de bronze!

-IIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – e saiu correndo em direção ao Santuário. Ficou fora do alcance dos outros dois.

-Mu, seu plasta! Devia ter segurado ela antes!

-Posso usar a velocidade da luz para impedi-la!

-Agora não. Vamos achar os Cavaleiros de Bronze primeiro. Só o Seiya consegue pará-la! Depois você pode sair correndo atrás dela!

-Então Let's Go!

-gota

E saíram correndo atrás dos bronzeados.

OoOoOoOo

Chegando ao Santuário.

-Vou mostrar para essa deusa de araque com quantos paus se faz uma canoa. (Sem besteira nesse comentário, leitores!) – GRRRRRRR

Passou por Áries vazia como um raio. Ao chegar em Touro, trombou com o grande Aldebaran.

-Onde você vai, Shininha?

-Shininha é o cxxxxxx! (aquelas, meu nome é Mariinha Pequena, malz gente, tem nada disso não) Sai da minha frente. – e empurrou o brasileiro que quase não se moveu.

-Eu hein! – depois de alguns segundos – Meu Zeus! Ela veio atrás de Atena!

Aldebaran foi para Gêmeos.

-Saga, você viu a Shina?

-Passou igual um raio por aqui.

-Vamos atrás dela!

oOoOoO

Máscara da Morte simplesmente deixou a amazona passar porque, além de ser um cara legal, já estava acostumado com os raros encontros dela com Shura de Capricórnio.

Saga e Deba chegaram a Câncer assustados.

-Que foi?

-Você deixou aquela doida passar?

-Deixei, por quê?

-Atena corre riscos!

-E eu com isso?

-Você é Cavaleiro de Atena, seu lesado!

-V'mbora!

OoOoOoOo

-Cadê a Marin? Só deixo você passar você dizer onde está a Marin.

-Chantagista ninfomaníaco! Ela deve estar vindo.

-Pode passar.

-GRRR...

OOoOoOoO

-Mais um!

-Aiolia, seu estúpido, a deixou passar também! Vamos perder nosso emprego!

-Por quê? – estava assustado. A seu ver, não havia de mau. – Só por que eu vou me encontrar com a Marin às escondidas da deusa perversa!

-Lógico que não! – Saga começara a ficar nervoso e a querer caçar confusão. – Somos Cavaleiros de Atena! Sem Atena, somos Cavaleiros do Nada!

-Calmaaaa! Então, vamos atrás dela.

-Demorou, Aiolia!

oOoOoO

Shaka parecia estar dormindo sentado. A meditação rotineira devia ser chata mesmo. Shina não teve problemas.

OoOoO

- Levantaaaaaaaaaa, Barbie! – e um loirinho assustado seguiu os outros Cavaleiros na subida pelas 12 casas.

oOoOoOo

Dohko estava tão preocupado em mudar a secretária eletrônica da casa de Libra que nem viu a amazona de Cobra passar.

OOoOoOo

-Dohko! Larga isso e corre atrás dela! – Aiolia bateu nas costas do Mestre Ancião.

-O que? Quem? Passou mulher aqui? Como eu NÃO vi?

-A Shina enlouqueceu! Foi atrás de Atena! – Deba estava bufando.

-Ai Santo Zeus! Cada louco com sua mania! Vamos!

OOoOoOo

Chegando em Escorpião, Shina deu de cara com Milo, que não saiu de sua frente.

-Oi, gostosa... – e insinuou sua mão para cima dela.

PÁ!

-Sai da minha frente seu tarado! – Milo ficou quietinho depois do tapa na cara. Era muito perfeito e não estava acostumado a levar foras das garotas.

OOoOoOo

Os outros Cavaleiros chegaram a Escorpião. Milo estava com a bochecha vermelha.

-Iiiihhhh! Esse aí tomou! HAUEHAUEHAUAEH! Vamos, Milo! Temos que impedi-la! Huahauaha – Máscara da Morte não se agüentava de rir diante aquela situação toda.

-Está bem, snif... Ela vai ver! Snif... Vai ficar encalhada pelo resto da vida!

OOoOoO

Sagitário. O testamento de Aiolos muda: "Salvem Atena!"

oOoOoOo

Em Capricórnio.

-Ei ei Xuxuzinho! Veio cedo hoje! – e já ia abaixando as calças – Eu até deixo de ver o jogo por causa de você! – e tentou agarra-la.

-Será possível que TODOS os Cavaleiros de Atena são pervertidos que nem ela?

-Atena pervertida? Como assim? Ah sim. A história de rolar no chão... hihihi... Agora vem cá meu amorzinho...

-SOME da minha frente! Tenho assuntos para tratar com Atena. Se você não se importa, ou melhor, você NÃO VAI SE IMPORTAR, conversamos depois.

-Então está bem. Gostosa. E vê se traz alguma amiguinha sua...

-Cachorro sem vergonha! PÁ! – tapa na cara.

Kamus chegou à porta da casa de Capricórnio.

-Mas o que está acontecen...

CATAPLOFT! Kamus com o olho roxo caído na porta da casa.

-Aii... Que garota estressada!

-Hoje ela está braba, Kamyu... Muito braba. TPM. "Tendência Para Matar", "Tira a Porra da Mão" ou "Tente me Parar e Morra"

- o.O (gota)

-Zeus! O que vocês estão fazendo? - Aldebaran já estava começando a ficar nervoso. – Não é possível que não há um homem no Santuário que pare essa doida! Ela vai destruir Atena!

-HUHUEAHEUAHUEHAUHA! – Máscara sentia dores na barriga. – Então podem perder suas esperanças!

-Por quê? – perguntou Shura curioso.

Kamus teve o raciocínio mais rápido.

-Zeus! Máscara da Morte tem razão!

- O que foi afinal?

-A próxima casa é Peixes. Afrodite... huahuahuahua – Milo também ria.

-ZEUS! Atena está fxxxxx!

-Mais do que ela já estava? HEAUHEUAHEAUH – Máscara continuava a rachar de rir.

-Peraí, que negócio é esse de Atena fxxxxx? – Kamus não entendia.

-É o motivo de estarmos todos aqui. Vamos logo!

OOoOoOo

-Ainda bem que aquele traveco bichoso não está aqui! – Shina estava triunfante.

-Oiieeeeeee! EEEEPAAAA EPAAAA! _Traveco _NÃO! Olha o respeito comigo, piruá! – Dido rodava a baiana.

-(GOTA IMENSA) Sai da minha frente. Não tenho paciência para viado enrustido!

-¹O QUE? Em primeiro lugar, eu não sou traveco e você _deve _respeitar minha opção sexual! - falava admirandas as unhas recém pintadas. - Segundo, eu _não_ fico na frente de mulher! Só de homem! Terceiro, minha casa é rosa porque eu... CADÊ VOCÊ SUA PXXXXXX ?

Shina já estava entrando no Salão do Mestre. Deixara Afrodite falando sozinho.

Passou devagarzinho pelo mestre que dormia na cadeira, cheio de papéis e documentos no colo.

Entrou no quarto de Atena decidida. A deusa estava deitada na cama, com um termômetro na boca, assuando o nariz num lenço, com as bochecha rosadas, o nariz vermelho, os olhos grandes, suando frio e coberta por cinco cobertores de lã.

-MAS O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO? O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI?

Shina chegou bem perto dela.

-SUA VAGABUNDA! – Shina esticou a mão e...

OOoOoOoOo

Chegaram em Peixes. Afrodite estava falando sozinho, xingando Shina de todos os nomes possíveis.

-Eu não disse? Sabia que esse aí não ia fazer nada.

-Levanta, Dido, temos que ir atrás dela. – Milo tentou ser delicado com o amigo chateado.

-NEM! Essa vaca me deixou falando com os ares e ...

-AGORA!

-Ai, ta! Olha a faca!

Todos: GOTA.

-VAMOS! Ainda temos esperança no mestre.

Chegando no Salão. Só os roncos de Shion.

-Isso porque ele disse que tinha muito o que fazer... – Dite xingou sarcástico.

Saga chegou perto dele.

-MESTRE! – Shion deu um pulo, jogando todos os papéis para cima. – Atena corre um sério risco! Shina está louca atrás dela.

-COMO ASSIM? Por quê? Expliquem-se!

Todos ficaram calados.

-Por que ela está grávida do Seiya! – Mu falou logo. Acabara de chegar acompanhado de Marin e dos Cavaleiros de Bronze. - Atena mandou avisa-los para se encontrarem aqui para ela contar tudo!

Shion ajoelhou-se no chão e parecia começar a chorar. Alguns Cavaleiros pareciam confusos. Seiya estava atônito.

-DE ONDE VOCÊ TIROU ISSO? – Shion olhou ameaçadoramente para Mu.

Mu apontou para Deba.

-Ele.

Deba para Saga. Saga para Máscara. Máscara para Aiolia. Aiolia para Shaka. Shaka para Milo. Milo para Shura. Shura para Kamus. Kamus para Afrodite e Afrodite para o Grande Mestre.

-AHHHHHHHHHHH !

Ouviu-se o grito estridente e horrível de Atena. Vinha do quarto dela.

-Estamos aqui discutindo feito idiotas e esquecemos de Atena! Atena!

Todos: ATENA!

Entraram no quarto. A cabeça de Atena rolava pelo chão.

-ZEUS! – Seiya olhou para a amazona ao lado da cama – Shina, você matou a Saori!

-Quem mandou ela ficar grávida de você, seu safado!

Seiya: O.O

-ZEUS! – Shion olhou para os céus em tom de súplica. – EU NÃO DISSE NADA DISSO! ATENA ESTAVA GRIPADA! E PEDIU PARA AVISAR QUE NÃO PODERIA SE ENCONTRAR COM OS CAVALEIROS DE BRONZE PARA FALAR SOBRE O NOVO TREINO!

Os Cavaleiros de Ouro baixaram a cabeça.

Shina: O.O Zeus! Eu matei Atena!

-Faça alguma coisa, Grande Mestre! Você vai deixar qualquer pessoa chegar, matar a deusa Atena e sair impune? Seu inútil.

Shion parecia irritado.

-Se bem que...

Todos olharam curiosos.

-...ela era uma chata mesmo...

Seiya: O.O

Shiryu: -Seiya, me desculpe, mas Atena realmente estava passada.

Máscara: UHEAUHEUAHEAUHEAUHEAUHEAUH

Saga: IHIHIHHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHA HHEHEHEHEHHAHAHAHA HHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !

Mu: -Concordo. Atena era uma tratante!

Milo: -E além disso, nunca pagou nosso salário!

Cavaleiros: -É! É!

Shura: -Chutem a cabeça de Atena!

Cavaleiros: Aêêêeêê!

Seiya: O.O

PLOFT. SLIFT. CABRUM.

E a cabeça de Atena era jogada de um lado para o outro.

OoOoOo

Dias depois.

Cavaleiros na praia, curtindo o verão, sem uma deusa para proteger e encher o saco. Ganharam prêmio por serviços prestados à população. Fariam uma festinha para Shina à noite.

fim

**XXXXXXX**

Finalmente o fim...

Gente,eu sei que ficou humor negro e etc, mas posso garantir que me diverti muito escrevendo essa fic.

E olha que era para ser One shot... xD.

Espero que tenham se divertido muito... u-u

1. Desculpa colocar o Afrodite tão exagerado. Não pensem que não gosto dele. Avacalhei todos um pouquinho...

_Agradecimentos:_

Shakinha, minha priminha; Diego n1ghtmare, sempre me ajudando; Gemini Kaoru, adoro essa guria (o Saga é MEU, ok?); Primo, o primeiro a aprovar a idéia; Rafinha Lol, o mais prosa que já vi; Bela Patty; Pandora Lynn e todo mundo que tá lendo, deixando review ou me dando uma força no mundo das fics.

Beijinhos. xD


End file.
